Brittany Fox
Misses Brittany Fox Summers Just like legend predicted, six hybrids were born all sharing the same vampire bloodline. Brittany was born shortly after Aiden's daughter. Brittany is a hybrid between a cupid and a vampire. Her mother was a cupid, who got caught by the Revolution and became her fathers pet. Her father was a very ruthless vampire and is Aiden's right hand man. When her mother and fathers eyes met, it was like love at first sight. Though her father was ashamed to admit it to his peers which was fine with her mother as long as they got to be together. It surprised them both when they found out the cupid was pregnant. Her dad vowed to let her out of the cell and join him to help raise their child but never got the chance to fulfill his promise because she died during child birth. Well... that's what everyone thought but due to her cupid nature she just reappeared in shimmering lights back in heaven where she was held against her will as punishment for mating with a lesser fae. She ended up ripping out her wings and practicing dark magic but has yet to reveal herself to Brittany or her father. Goes ByBrittany Fox NicknamesBritt Foxy }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'18 years old Row 3 title ' }'Capricorn Row 4 title ' }'Hybrid | Cupid/Vampire Row 5 title ' }'Light Brown, Hint of Green Row 6 title ' }'Honey Blonde Row 7 title ' }'5'4" Row 8 title ' }'115 lbs Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Bisexual Row 13 title ' }'Virgin Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Princess Row 16 title ' }'Revolution Sadistic Six Slayer Society He grieved over the loss of her mother privately making an oath that he'd always look out for Brittany. He refused to lose his daughter as well or let her feeling any kind of heartache, which is why he is so strict. Though to others he acts as if the only reason he kept his daughter was because he thought she would be a good weapon against the good forces. For this same reason he became an even more important member in the revolution. He became closer to Aiden, becoming best friends with the king. Growing up Brittany was separated from anyone that could potentially hurt her or taint her judgment. When she was around anyone it was only because her father or someone he trusted would be there as well. Even while she attended class at the Slayer Society with the other hybrids, she would have someone trusted near. She wasn't allowed around boys and still isn't allowed to be alone with one. Her father believes if she feels human emotions, such as love or even lust... a boy could use that against her, against them, tainting her judgment and possibly hurting his little girl. This kind of treatment is what gives Brittany her child-like innocence at times. However, since Brittany hit the age of eighteen she has been allowed to hang out with her vampire and hybrid friends as long as they are girls and as long as her slayer is near by to protect her. She also is allowed to play with her pets alone. Around Sunnyhell she is known as one of the princesses. After all it's in her bloodline, since her father was turned by Aiden himself. That just adds on to the many reasons her father has assigned her guards. Brittany lives for the Revolution and she believes in it with every fiber of her being. She's been trained to fight and also she's been training to become better at her powers. Traitsinnocent, shy, sweet, compassionate, and naive. Quirksdoesn't like too much trouble, majorly sweet when she lets her cupid side show, trapped wanting a human life, is forced into her vampire life, easily amuse. Row 2 title" ' }'tormenting her human pets, petting kittens, hanging out with friends, expensive things, and getting attention. Row 3 title ' }'slayers that are assigned to her, that her friends can't go into the sunlight, her father's control over her, having to draw, and having the time to overthink. Row 4 title ' }'being unlovable. Row 5 title ' }'photography, modeling, writing, and sneaking out Row 6 title ' }'inconsiderate people, people who are mean to animals, and heart-breakers. Row 7 title ' }'''a certain type of poison. Brittany's abilities includes minor compulsion, empathy, red orbing, regenerative healing, enhanced senses, agility, endurance, strength, stamina, and reflexes. She has also been trained in combat training and weapon proficiency. To use her minor compulsion she must first be able to make eye contact with them. She can also use eye contact to pull someones emotional strings which means she can use her empathy to control emotions through eye contact and also touch. She can read and feel others emotions by simply being in the same room as the person though touch helps her clarify them. She has the power to orb herself and objects leaving in a shimmer dark red mist. She's had all of these abilities since she was born. The Revolution insisted that all of the Sadistic Six learn how to use their abilities as well as learn how to fight in combat. This training included learning about different weapons. This training has taken place in the Slayer Society. Although Brittany knows about her cupid powers for empathy and orbing object, she has no idea at this time that she can orb herself or that she has the vampire ability of compulsion from her father. So she hasn't mastered her abilities yet. One of Brittany's strengths is that she is very adjustable. She knows that she can't tell the ones she lives around the fact that she longs for a human life. She knows when and where she should speak of certain things. She is great at observing and keeping secrets as well which helps her with her ability to sneak out. Not to mention she is considered royalty around the Revolution and with status comes power. Then there are always her powers that come in handy from time to time. Most would find Brittany's emotional side a weakness and it probably is but she hasn't learned that quite yet. She's also very naive which means she can easily be taken advantage of. Another weakness is she doesn't know about all her abilities which could put her in danger if they show and she doesn't know how to control them. Brittany is very up to date in fashion. She has modeled, as most of the princesses and higher Revolution at events and for magazine. People photograph her often and she's huge in the dark scene. She also has tons of balls she attends and other Revolution functions, so she's kind of forced to be fashion forward. However she prefers to stay classic. In her downtown she kind of wears whatever she feels is cute and comfortable. He hair is often styled and kept down in waves. Her make-up is either very natural or very Hollywood... there is little in between. Photos of '''Brittany in Action 002.jpg 936full-dianna-agron.jpg tumblr_lhpub8DG921qarqt3o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lf2kaiyurg1qdc4u7o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lp815htJ761r0vguto1_500.jpg 600full-dianna-agron.png 299615-tumblr_l60m5ykczh1qbwi7ho1_1280.jpg tumblr_lydt3na3mQ1qhr481o1_500.png dianna-agron-i-am-number-4-5.jpg tumblr_lyeehtzPVg1qe2uqzo1_500.jpg 600_Dianna_Agron_05.jpg 0f17812d33189f49545436233474bcf1.jpg Photos of''' Brittany and Friends' alex_pettyfer_and_diana_argon.jpg|'Jonathan Flynn' 2424974_height370_width560.jpg|'Jonathan Flynn' alex-pettyfer-and-diana-agron-in-i-am-number-four-3-600w.jpg|'Jonathan Flynn' jessica-szohr-cory-monteith-dianna-agron-op-ad-02.jpg jessica-szohr-dianna-agron.jpg 3614700220_b9213117e7.jpg tumblr_mifpzmldvl1r0egu6o1_500.png|'Kaitlyn Evans' tumblr_mgi08tNSE11r0u1neo1_500.png|'Kaitlyn Evans' tumblr_m2dun8wcwu1rs7w82o1_500.jpg|'Kaitlyn Evans' tumblr_m1niqqUVlj1qar5a9o1_500.jpg|'Aiden Brynes' tumblr_matvh16qbH1r70p2ko1_r1_500.jpg|'Ashley Vega'''